Flynn
|englishva= }} Flynn is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV. He is a young man living in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem'' Design Flynn wields a COMP, a katana, and wears his samurai uniform. Personality Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, Flynn is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. It is noted by other NPCs that he is very quiet and doesn't say much. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' At the beginning he has a dream of beings speaking, but cannot see. He then has a dream of a city that is burning and meets a apparition calling itself Walter after it takes shape. Then he appears in a Desert wasteland where he meets a apparition calling itself Jonathan that takes shape. Then he meets a young girl whose words are barely understood until she asks him to revive her. He wakes up from the dream to be greeted by his childhood friend Issachar at Lake Mikado outside Mikado Castle. A Casualry from Kiccigiorgi, both him and Issachar traveled from their hometown to the capital in order to participate in the Gauntlet Rite. He is chosen by the gauntlet to be a Samurai. He is greeted by Walter after joining the Samurai, and meets the other prentices and Hope alongside him. In Naraku he meets Burroughs and wins the exercises given to them by Hope. He also wins the Challenge Quests that K gives them and the challenge given by Navarre about who would complete them first. After succeeding, he is greeted by a Samurai who asks him to go rescue Navarre, but to keep it quiet so Navarre's dignity can remain intact. It was a trap however and he is attacked by the Hooded man twice, being aided by Isabeau and Jonathan in the second battle against him. Joined by those two and Walter he goes on to save Navarre, only to see the ghost girl from his dreams in Alraune's Domain. He then meets Stephen who tells him that she is interested in him. On their day off the next day he comes across Issachar at Lake Mikado, who leaves after seeing him. In Kiccigiorgi Forest he learns that his parents helped two villagers escape with their child, but their fate becomes unknown. He later meets Issachar deeper into the forest, and his friends final words is to ask him to become a magnificent samurai. He is incapacitated by the Lilim summoned by the Black Samurai, and sees Stephen once again who lets him know the girl wants to see him once again. Meeting with the young girl again, she asks him to revive him for the sake of everyone. He is the last of the group to awaken. After returning to the capital he has another dream of meeting Walter in a burning city, where he tells him to hurry to the underground. In the desert wasteland Jonathan tells him not to go to the underground. He acquires his first gun on the floor beneath the Hall of the Minotaur. After learning how Red Pills are made, he is influenced by Yaso-Magatsuhi's gas, but is the last one to be affected and the last to wake up. Jonathan mentions he took off his pants and did something with his nose, but Isabeau cuts off the rest. Gallery File:Flynn's dream.jpg|Flynn having a dream about his choices changing the world. File:Shinmegamitensei4.jpg|Flynn and Issachar travel to the outskirts of East Mikado and gazing at the city afar. File:Flynn accepted.jpg|Flynn getting accepted as a Samurai. File:Protagonist SMTIV Samurai Outfit.jpg|Flynn's DLC Samurai outfit. Trivia *Even though both the official Japanese and English websites still name him as "Hero" and "Protagonist" respectively, his default name was revealed to be "Flynn" (フリン, Furin) in the second Japanese trailer. The name is probably a reference to Shin Megami Tensei's hero who was nicknamed 'Fu'tsuo (translated as ordinary guy) in the Kaneko Works. *His default name could be another reference to Flynn Scifio, a character in the game Tales of Vesperia. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters